The other woman
by Tempest54
Summary: ONESHOT: He’s Married an expecting a child, she’s single and the two have been seeing each other. Can she handle being the other woman and is she really wanting to settle for second best? Randy OrtonXMariaXCena.


The other woman

Summary: ONESHOT: He's Married and expecting a child, she's single and the two have been having an affair. Can she handle being the other woman and is she really wanting to settle for second best???Story includes Randy OrtonXMariaXCena

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maria sat backstage thinking about everything that transpired between them over the couple months.

Did she know that she was going to fall in love with a married man??? No!!! Never in her wildest dreams did she expect this but when you're in love there are NO boundaries, at least that's what she thought.

"Hey Maria!!!" John said, as Maria snapped out of her daze.

"Hi Johnny!!!" Maria replied, as she jumped up and hugged him. John Cena hated when anyone called him "Johnny" but he always seemed to make an exception for Maria because John always seemed to have a crush on her.

"oOo someone missed me!!!" John replied, as he held Maria at her waist.

"Yip!!!" Maria replied in bubbly voice.

"It's so great to hear that!" John stated.

"Hear what?" Maria asked.

"Your voice!" John replied. Maria looked John a little puzzled but smiled.

"umm…Maria…would…you…Well I had plenty of time to think whilst I was at home cause of my injury… and well… I need to learn to cherish those people that I love and tell those people that I do…-" John was cut of by Maria.

"What are you trying to say John?" Maria asked not knowing why John was so tense.

"What I'm trying to say is…Will you go out with me?" John blurted out.

Maria totally didn't expect that. She always thought John and her were just friends and other than that she was with Randy, John's best friend- and John had no clue whatsoever.

"umm..I…I'll get back to you!" Maria replied, as she saw Orton coming out from the ring on the tv screen.

"Oh Ohk…" John replied and with that said and done, he dragged his feet and walked away like a little boy who just got told that he won't be getting a present for Christmas. Maria felt bad but what could she do? She loved Randy and he loved her…Right???

Maria then slowly walked into Randy's locker room and made sure that no one saw her entering. When she walked in the shower was on so she assumed that Randy went to take a shower after his match. She then flopped on the couch, threw her head back and kept on thinking about the look on John's face when she said that she'll get back to him. She felt miserable. In all honesty Maria was outrageously in love with John when she first started out in the WWE but when she found out that he said he will not date divas, she lost hope and then Randy Orton, her night in shining armour, came and swept her of her feet. She could never dream of hurting Cena's feelings and neither could she hurt Randy. She was so confused at this point that she wanted to just stop thinking.

"Hey gorgeous! I missed you sooooo much!" Randy said.

Maria blushed and turned around to see Randy on the phone. Randy kept on talking to his wife Sam telling her that she was the love of his life and that nothing and no one will come between them and then he suddenly noticed Maria sitting there.

"Ohk love you babe, gotta go…duty calls! Mwah!" Randy said and then put the phone down.

Maria was astonished, **DUTY**?!? Was she just **DUTY **to him??? She loved him with every ounce of her being and he refers to her as **DUTY**.

Randy then walked up to a puzzled Maria.

"Hey babe!" Randy said as he walked up to her, "Why didn't you say you where here?" Randy asked.

"Babe??? I think you mean **DUTY**!" Maria said as she got up from the couch.

"Aww come on Ria! Don't get upset what did you expect me to say… "Hey Sam this really hot girl just walked in and now I'm gonna go bone her"?"

Maria may have been a bimbo in her storyline in the WWE but one thing that she never was, was a fool.

"BONE?!?!?!? Is that all you think about me Randy? Is that all I am to you a good fuck???"

" No Ria you're a great fuck!" Randy said, as he grabbed Maria by her waist and gave her his signature smirk. Maria pushed Randy's hands and got out of his grip.

"WOW!!! And her I was thinking that you loved me for who I was and that we shared more than just orgasms and beds together!" Maria yelled at Orton.

"oh god now you beginning to talk more like my wife!" Randy replied. "Maria if you haven't noticed I'm married and expecting a child. There can't be anything more then this for us!" Randy replied.

"So in essence you saying that I mean nothing whatsoever and I'm just the other woman to you?" Randy slowly put his head down in shame and replied "Yes!" Underneath his breath.

Maria's eyes began to sting. She felt as though she was about to burst out in tears but she was stronger than that.

"Well I don't want to be the other woman I want to be the **ONLY **woman!" Maria replied as she headed for the door. Randy then ran up to her and caught her arm. "Don't leave we made fireworks together." Randy replied. Maria smirked look up at Randy and replied, "And I still know how to make them alone! Let me show you.." And then she gave Randy one of the hardest slaps that you could here from a mile away.

With that said and done, Maria left the locker room and walked down the hall with her face beaming. She realised that good things came to those that waited and John was also about to find that out. Maria then picked up her phone and called a very familiar number...

"Hey Johnny! Can you fetch me at 10?"

***************************************************************************************

Things worth having are things worth waiting for. So often we find ourselves impatient and we just go for the substitute or the next best thing, but why settle for second best when we were designed for the very best!!!

***************************************************************************************

Author's note: Please read and review and hope you enjoyed this story.

xoxo

Tempest


End file.
